The Day The Sky Speaks
by aures
Summary: COMPLETED finally a 2 chapter story where Fujima Kenji met a girl who showed him the hardest thing in life---death
1. Beginning

This is a short fic about FUJIMA! =^_^= And of course with an OC! But I didn't put the girl's name in it so you can think of her as YOU, yes you dear reader! Hehehehe ^_^ but sorry if the OC died or something! Just find it out yourself! 

Also don't forget to Review! Or else…well, or else I'll be sad??? Hahaha…

Let proceed to the fic…

Beautiful As The Sky

        The orange ball glimmer in his hands as he sat down at the cemented ground. Both of his hand gripped the ball tightly, directing his pains towards it. He felt sad, angry and alone yet there was something within him that lightens his dreary mood away.

        He knows what was it and he already accepted what fate had beheld on him. But, hunted by past memories, he could never leave everything behind. Deep within him, he wanted to explode. To do what he normally never does and to shout curses to the whole world. Although he didn't…and he wouldn't.

        How calm and composed was he, they would always say. How blessed and perfect he is, they would admire. But he isn't blessed and moreover, he isn't perfect. He doesn't want to be perfect.

        "Hey Kenji-chan, sitting there with your own thoughts again," a voice complained behind him. 

        She took the ball that he was clutching so tightly from his hands and started to bounce it up and down the pavement. "Come on, let's play basketball. I think I'm getting jealous with your thoughts. It seems like you wanted to be alone with it rather than with me," she said and pouted childishly at him.

        He only smiled and the feeling of emptiness lifted out of him.

        She was always like that. Always smiling, energetic and animated with life. She always make his lips twitched into a smile and more often, she always make his stomach aching because of his continues laughter. She was his light. His life.

        The day they had met, he would never forget. It happened right on this place and at this time. Here at the public court near the lake that afternoon as twilight breaks in. He was practicing that time when suddenly he missed a shot and the ball bounced out from the basket's rim sending it flying and sailing—directly at her face.

        It hit her forehead that was sticking out of the bushes and knocked her down. He hurriedly ran to her and found her lying on the ground with a huge red mark on her forehead.

        "I think I see stars. Beautiful stars…" and he laughed uncontrollably. 

         It seems like she was hiding behind the small bushes and she was there, just watching every move he make.

         From then on, he learned how she loved basketball but her parents wouldn't let her play or even touched the ball. He asked her why however she didn't told him the reason behind it and quickly dropped the subject whenever the conversation would lead to that.

         He gritted his teeth as his fist pounded the asphalt pavement where he was sitting.

         After that, they had become fast friends. Until finally, he was getting to like her. Loving her sweet smile. How her emerald eyes would sparkle whenever she laughs. The way she pouted at him and whenever she would wait on the court for his team to finish the practice. She was always there whenever he had a game and would always cheer him up…in and out of the court. She was everything he couldn't ask for. 

        He knows he was falling…deeply fast with her. Until he finally got the nerve to confess his feelings and her face-hardens.

        "No, I can't, we can't."

        Her words struck his insides like a knife. He was sure she does love him…but then, why? Why can't she just admit it?

        He was left with his own thoughts, with his own anguish and hatred. Everything had changed since then. She would avoid him and would only nod whenever they crossed each other's path. She was always busy, her parents would say and during his practices, she wasn't there. 

        "Why?" he had asked as he gripped her elbow tightly.

        She just shook her head. "I can't love you…" was her words; it was like a lightning had struck him at that very spot. She left him in perplexity. She was now like a huge jigsaw puzzle to him. What is behind those sad eyes confuses him greatly than he had expected.

        She was not telling him something he should know…

The days had pass by in front of his eyes in a blur. He didn't care about anything else but only basketball and his studies. He also avoided her for the look of pain written on her face was hard to bear.

        Until one fateful day…

     To be continued…  

   So what do you think? Don't forget to review!

And also I'd just like to tell you dear reader ^_^ that this is not the end yet…I just liked to know if you like it and if you do I'll proceed to the next chappie! Arigato!  


	2. Ending

I am completely sorry and am begging you to forgive me. (-_-)  I won't tell you just yet…Hahahaha ^_^ I don't know what came over me that I had let my very disobedient hands to type this story. Still I want to share this short story to all of you! Thanks for all those who've reviewed! I'm sorry if I'd somewhat "tortured" Fujima. But don't worry =^_^= I am a HUGE fun of him also!!!! Hehehe 

         Continuation…

Until one Fateful day… 

        "She's very sick. She has cancer, Kenji and she badly wants to see you," her mother told him, her eyes were a color of red from her continues crying. "I think there's only a few days left for her…"

        Her words fluttered by. He doesn't want to hear the rest. He felt his feet were suddenly glued to the floor and the world had fallen on top of him, squashing and tearing his heart apart. He gritted his teeth as her mother's words ricocheted inside his head…"She's very sick…She has cancer…She badly wants to see you…" 

        It keeps repeating on and on until he gasped for some air to know he was holding his breath all that time. 

        "Where is she?"

        That week he went to her room. 3rd floor, Room number 105. She was always sleeping and her breathing came in a ragged intake. Perspiration would always appear like beads of pearls on her forehead. He felt hated.

        So this is why she can't play basketball and why she had turned against him. 

        But that day, a warm Monday morning as twilight breaks the horizon; he walked towards the dull white hallway into her room, 3rd floor, and Room number 105. 

        "You've got a visitor, dear," he heard her mother said as he locked the door behind him. Her mother walked to him and smiled. She went out of the room to leave them by themselves.

        Those wide emerald eyes opened and turned towards him as soon as he strolled towards her bed. They stared at each other for a long minute until a smile broke her slumber face apart. "Come and take a seat," she offered.

        He sat on the uncomfortable stool that stood beside her bed. "So how are you feeling?" his voice whispered throatily.

        She smiled, that sweet smile he would always loved and remembered. "I'm completely feeling great."

        He shook his head in disagreement. "You know you are not. Why didn't you tell me? You know I would've understood. I should have known this so I could have…" he trailed. 

        Crystal tears brimmed her eyes. "I can't."

        "But why?"

        The tears slowly rolled down her smooth cheeks as she whisper the words, "I don't want to hurt you…"

        "But you're hurting me now." 

        She closed her eyes and leaned on the soft pillows of her bed. He could see her chest was heaving up and down as if she was having difficulty in breathing. And he knows she does.  

        "Are you afraid?" he suddenly asked. He knows deep inside him he is. Although he denied it. He wanted to be strong for her. He knows she wouldn't like it if she saw him crying. But why did something like this had to happen to her? She who's still too young to die. Why couldn't it have just happened to him? 

        "To die?" she muttered and her face wrinkled as if she was thinking of a right answer to it. The she grinned and shook her head slightly. "No, but I am afraid to die because I couldn't be with you…"

        And he felt his heart tore apart.

        "I'm very sorry about what happened but I don't want to hurt you. I'm just afraid that I would be leaving you…I'm afraid that you would hate me. That you would..." she trailed as her tears were now uncontrollably welled out of her eyes.

        He took her hand lying on her chest and grasped it with his. "Its alright."

        She stifled a soft laugh. "Thanks. But I am very glad you came here on time. The doctor said that any minute by now I would be…"

        "Shhhh," he stopped her and kissed her hand with so much tenderness like he was holding a rose about to wither away. "Let's just talk about some other things, ok?" he said, grinning broadly at her.

        She nodded again. Her eyes reeled towards the opened window on their left wherein the sun was about to bid goodbye to let night take its place. "Isn't the sky so beautiful?" she said as the sun sheen on them, conveying colors of orange, red and yellow on the sky's surface. 

        Fujima also turned towards the window. "Yes it is beautiful…as beautiful as you are now," he said.

        She grinned. "You're flattering me again!"

        "Nope, I'm not," he said and she rolled her eyes at him. 

        She grasped his hand tighter. "If you look up at the sky, just remember that I am there, watching over you from above. I'll be just right there beside you," she muttered as her eyes gazed lovingly at his blue ones. 

        "I know…"

        She nodded again and grinned at him. "I think it's time," she mumbled as she smiled down at him. Tears that he had controlled all the while were now unthreateningly falling on his cheeks. 

        "I love you Kenji…"

        And he gripped her hand tighter. "I also…" and the hand on his suddenly went limp. 

        And cold. 

        The rose had withered away.

        She died.

        "Come on, lets play basketball," that sweet voice lingered around him as he gripped the ball on his hands. He stood up and expertly dribbled the ball. He raced towards the basket and sprang to his feet. The orange ball was held tightly on his hand as he executed a slam-dunk. The ball smoothly went inside the ring and it bounced right back on the pavement.

        He brushed a hand on his forehead as he stared up at the sky. It was the color of the lightest shade of blue and stars started to popped out of its hiding place. The sun was now creeping down the horizon, sending the place in a variety of orange and red light. 

        Yes, it was beautiful—as beautiful as she was. He remembered everything clearly now. How her eyes would sparkle. That sweet smile she would always give him. The way she pouted and rolled those emerald eyes at him. It was as clear as the crystal waters that were leaping towards the seashore.

       I know you're watching over me now, right?

        He sighed inwardly and took the ball from the ground, dribbling it around him. "I promise you, I'll win in the champions. We will"

But how sad…they didn't won against Shohoku. -_- Anyway that's how life goes…(sighs) But…Aurgh! I hate myself for writing this fic that has a sad ending! So I wanted to know if a sequel is a good idea or not. Becoz I hate bad endings! Whuhuhu! Tell me what you think. 

a. good idea

b. bad, worse and worst idea!

Thanks a Bunch!!!! Take care ^_^


	3. Author's Note

Author's Notes: 

      Aures,

            Thank you everyone! For all those who've reviewed! I'm thinking of a sequel right now and I do hope I will come up with one! If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear it! ^_^ But it would be a little while before I will post it. I have to finish the other stories and have other things that need my attention here! Hehehe ^^;  But anyways, thank you very much! 

     I loved this story and I'm glad you also do.

     That's all! Bye now! =^_^=


End file.
